


Merrill's Dream Date

by 437411



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Het, Incredibly messy and unrealistic, Messy, Other, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/437411/pseuds/437411
Summary: One night in the Fade, Merrill finds a spirit who offers her an opportunity to live out size-queen fantasies that are only possible in her dreams.  You now can pick between a male and futa partner for Merrill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, filthy, hardcore sex, based entirely on that one remark Merrill makes about qunari being easy on the eyes.

One night when Merrill was traipsing through the Beyond, or the Fade as those silly humans liked to call it, she happened to find herself.

Truth to be told, that was not strictly the case, but she thought that was a neat thing to call it.

What she actually found was someone who looked exactly like her, from her short black messy hair to her vallaslin tattoos. She could tell it was a very good imitation of her body, since all of which were on display because the other her was naked. And touching herself.

"Touching herself" as a bit of an understatement. The other Merrill was on her back, legs spread, one hand between them and three fingers pumping hard into her cunt, which was, from the looks and sounds of it, extremely wet. Not that Merrill could hear much of it, because the other her was also moaning lustfully, in Merrill's own voice.

The sight was both vaguely unsettling and arousing, and Merrill was still trying to decide if she should say something, just watch, or get the heck out of there, when the other Merrill began to climax, bucking and heaving and squirting all over her hand and thighs.

All finished, she sat up slowly and began to lick her fingers clean, before she looked up at the intruder and said, fooling no one:

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

Merrill hesitated for a moment. It didn't _look_ like a desire demon, but then again desire demons could look like anything they, well, desired.

"Um, you must be a spirit of - of-"

"Of _lust_ ," the other her filled in.

Merrill winced. "Oh. That was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

"I thought so," said the other Merrill. 

"You're not going to ask me to let you into my head, are you?"

The other Merrill made a dismissive gesture. "I like it here. Where else would I be able to find so many desires gathered in one place? Like yours." She grinned toothily. "You like them big and horny, don't you?"

Merrill wasn't sure what to answer, but ended up just gaping in surprise, because the next moment there was a large, golden-skinned qunari sitting where the other Merrill had been. _Exceptionally_ large, broad-shouldered and chiselled. Merrill squirmed where she stood, her eyes wide and round, her knickers suddenly clinging to her crotch. 

"I don't want your mind," the spirit said, now in the dark tones of a barrel-chested qunari, "but your body looks quite delectable. Why don't you come over here and let me have a taste?"

"Mythal have mercy," Merrill breathed, unable to take her eyes off the giant in front of her. "That looks _dangerous_!" 

Between the spirit-qunari's legs lay a cock, large even for the giant's impressive bulk. It wasn't even hard yet, and still it seemed impossible. She would not deny that she _wanted_ it, but there was no way that monster could fit inside her slender little body.

The qunari laughed, voice now deep and rumbling. "In your world, perhaps. In _mine_ , it will fit. _Come_ , girl."

It almost felt as if the spirit had a finger up her cunt and was pulling her towards it. Merrill took a hesitant step, then another, and another. Then she cautiously reached out and prodded the enormous shaft with one bare foot. It felt warm and silky. She tried again, more resolute, and the thick length twitched as she stroked it. Fascinated, she continued stroking, and the massive prick grew harder - and longer, and fatter, and the veins became more pronounced, in some parts as thick as one of her fingers... 

Soon, it was so hard it raised itself off the ground, and no matter how she pushed, she couldn't get it to tilt down again.

It wasn't enough for the spirit. Merrill gave a shriek as it grabbed and shredded her garments, scattering pieces of cloth around her; then folded her arms over her breasts (and hard, aching nipples), glaring.

"Hey!"

The qunari smirked. "They are not real, girl. And you have... _bigger_ things to worry about."

The word _bigger_ was accompanied by a thick finger sliding up her cunt, stretching her almost painfully wide - it was probably thicker than any cock she had ever seen on an elf. And with the last word, the finger slid out again, leaving her empty and aching for more.

"Taste me," the spirit ordered, and this time she Merrill not hesitate. She knelt gracefully, wrapped both hands around the giant's cock, and raised it to her lips and tongue. 

The head of the qunari's cock was pointier than she was used to, and it was probably fortunate; any woman prepared to take that monster would need all the help she could get! It did not have much of a taste - wasn't real flesh after all, but was faintly musky and musty, not at all unpleasant. 

She began to lick across the slit and soon felt a drop of salty, slippery fluid coating her tongue and mingling with her saliva. It made it easier, at first, but soon the precum dripping from the huge cock was filling her mouth, forcing her to swallow or let it pour down her chin. She tried swallowing for a while, but eventually had to resign herself to drooling all over her chin, her tits and her thighs.

As she felt the hot, sticky precum covering her body, one of the qunari's massive hands came up to grip the back of her head and began to pull her closer. Squealing in protest, Merrill tried to resist, but there was no contest. Soon, the tip of the qunari's cock lay lodged between her teeth, stretching her jaw to what had to be the limit.

Or what should have been far _beyond_ the limit.

Mercifully, he stopped there, then pulled her back again, using the grip on her head to pull her upright.

"Relax," he said, his deep voice reverberating through her body. A finger slid in between her thighs again, all the way inside her to the hilt, and Merrill's head spun, her legs suddenly shaking and weak. "You will be able to take it. You want me to fuck your mouth and feed you my spunk."

Merrill whimpered, squirming so much she almost seemed to dance where she knelt as the thick finger pumped into her dripping pussy. She pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of a hand as she glared accusingly. "You _made_ me want..."

"I _suggested_. The desire is all yours."

Merrill squealed. Even just the words made her knees weak. _You want me to fuck your mouth._

"F-feed me," she croaked. The spirit leaned in with a toothy grin.

"What was that, elf girl?"

"Feed me your spunk!" Merrill blurted out, cheeks colouring. She was used to such language from Isabela, but saying it herself was different. "Please?" she added. It did not make things better. But the spirit laughed and pulled her in once more, until the tip of its cock was hovering in front of her, covered in spit and precum, wet and glistening.

Without being prompted, she opened her mouth and began to lower it over the slick cockhead, stopping only when her teeth began to scrape against it on both sides. Then, the qunari's grip tightened and he began to pull her down, slowly forcing her mouth wider until the head of his cock popped inside her mouth, filling it completely, pressing her tongue flat against the bottom of her mouth.

Jaw aching, Merrill looked up at the qunari, questioning, and he answered by pulling her further down, the tip of his cock suddenly entering the back of her throat. Gagging, eyes watering, she began to pull back - _tried_ to pull back, but the hand behind her head did not budge and she found her body being forced down instead, her head being tilted back, and she began to realize that the spirit wasn't just content to fuck her shallow little mouth - it wanted more, and _deeper_.

That realization came only seconds before the spirit began to push, forcing its cock slowly but inexorably down Merrill's slender throat. Clawing at her neck, she felt it bulge out as the fist sized glans made its way down into her body, then narrow slightly as it passed, leaving only the slightly thinner shaft behind. 

Deep down her throat the qunari cock pushed, almost halfway down its immense shaft, before he began to slide back out, until only the head remained in her mouth. Merrill looked up pitifully, cheeks wet with tears, and the qunari began to wipe them off.

"Good girl," he rumbled, petting her hair. "Such a tight little throat. Tell me, girl. Are you hungry for my cum?"

Merrill realized that she was nodding as best she could. And the qunari laughed before he began to plunge into her throat again.

Harder and faster this time, lubricated with precum and thick, sticky saliva from the depths of her throat, it plunged past the mark her lips had made on the first push, until she truly was taking half the massive shaft, her neck bulging around it, twitching as she gagged on the thick girth, eyes watering and blurring her vision of the giant in front of her.

The qunari didn't give her another chance to change her mind. He fucked her, slowly at first, then faster, his thick shaft churning her throat with long strokes, filling just her mouth one moment, then forcing himself down towards her stomach, constantly dripping with precum. Each time she gagged, her pussy twitched. Every time she choked, her throat constricted around the cock fucking it. Nothing slowed it down, and soon the hand on her head tightened and the qunari's strokes grew faster, plunging mercilessly down Merrill's abused throat. 

Thick, ropey saliva clung to the massive shaft every time it slid back, and soon her face was coated with it, drool hanging from her chin and smeared across her flushed cheeks, even getting in her nose while she tried to breathe, but even when she coughed and choked on the slimy saliva, the qunari kept fucking her mouth. Deep down into her throat, and back up. Once or twice he yanked his cock free of her mouth and slapped it across her face while she coughed and gasped, spreading her spit and his precum over her flushed skin, thick enough to cover her tattoos. Then he pried her jaw open again and forced his cock back in her mouth, making a few shallow thrusts, causing her to gag hard each time the pointed cockhead reached the back of her throat and pulled away. Then he started to stuff the rest of his cock inside her, stretching her throat with agonizing slowness.

Eyes watering, Merrill panted through her dripping nose, wincing in pain and discomfort, but her cunt twitched at the sensation of having the slick shaft forced down her gullet, her body invaded so forcefully. The qunari paused halfway in, then pushed another few inches inside her stretched mouth, sinking deeper than he ever had before, before he started fucking her again with short, quick strokes she could feel all the way down in her chest.

When he began to cum, she barely noticed at first, just another kind of twitch in the thick length buried down her throat. It wasn't until the third or fourth time that she realized what was happening, that thick cum was being pumped directly into her stomach, filling her up even further. The thrusts grew faster as the qunari's prick twitched and pulsed, depositing its thick load in the tiny elf, but as she felt her belly filling up, the spirit slowly began to withdraw, until the crown of its cockhead ground against the back of her teeth.

It happened just in time for another twitch and spurt of cum, this time filling Merrill's mouth with far more spunk than she could possibly hope to swallow. Cheeks ballooning with the sheer amount, a flood of salty cum spurted out between her lips and the twitching shaft stretching them. Instinctively she tried to swallow, and the immense load backed up in her throat. 

Two thick jets of creamy white qunari spunk squirted through Merrill's flared nostrils, spattering against the hard shaft in front of her. Gagging, choking and retching, she clutched her stomach, feeling it grow with the amount of jizz the qunari was depositing down her throat, even when large parts of it were escaping through her mouth and nose. 

Throat clogged, unable to breathe, Merrill's head was beginning to feel light and everything started to grow black until suddenly the pressure on her jaw disappeared, leaving her coughing and panting, head spinning as she tried to clear her throat, keep down all the cum she had swallowed and draw breath at the same time. 

The qunari allowed her to breathe for a short while.

Then he wrapped his hands around her waist and slowly, mercilessly pressed his thumbs into the soft mound in her stomach, forcing it up and in until the pressure inside her built to unbearable levels.

Merrill's eyes rolled back and her cunt spasmed, coating her thighs in clear girlcum, and gagged once more, a fountain of jizz erupted from her stretched throat. Cum spewed from her mouth and nose, forming a big slimy puddle under her before her stomach had emptied and was back to its usual flat shape and the qunari released her and allowing her to drop to her hands and knees in the pool of spunk. As she panted and heaved, he began to rub his cock over her face, smearing her with its thick white sperm.

"Tell me, girl. Do you still lust for more?"

Merrill lifted one hand, wrapped it around the throbbing shaft before her, pulled it down and started to lick its tip as if she could not get enough of the qunari's spunk. 

The spirit laughed, pulled out of her grasp and threw her down on her back right in the middle of the puddle of cum. It grabbed her ankles and parted her legs, forcing them into a split, aimed its prick at her cunt, and began to push.

She could never have believed it, but having her throat fucked, being fed so much cum and then having it forced out of her had made her even wetter than before. Gurgling, she accepted the tip of the qunari's cock, feeling it stretching the entrance to her cunt, just like it had stretched her mouth before. Stretching, stretching, then pop! as the cockhead slid in, well lubricated with spit, cum and her juices. 

She got a slight reprieve before it began to push again, and she raised her head to see her lower abdomen shifting and growing as more and more of the qunari's cock entered her. Soon there was an oblong bulge in her lower stomach, and she put her hands down to feel it, staring in disbelief as the cock inside her flexed and the bulge in her belly twitched over it. She could feel the outline of the head inside her, bigger than the rest of the shaft, and even the ridge at the back as it forced her stomach out around it.

The qunari pushed, and the bulge crept closer to her navel. Speechless, stuffed to capacity, Merrill stroked the cock-mound with shaking fingers, eyes wide as she felt her body stretch, stretch and _stretch_ to accommodate the enormous shaft.

The qunari pulled back, and thrust, hard. The bulge in Merrill's stomach jumped under her fingers, reaching all the way up to her bellybutton. 

Merrill did not notice. 

Merrill was cumming, bucking wildly, sliding about in the puddle of jizz underneath her, coating the qunari's stomach, thighs and cock with her own clear cum. 

The qunari thrust again. Merrill came again, belly jumping from the cock impaling her, howling in ecstasy.

She could not stop the giant, but it was the furthest thing from her mind. Thrust! Her belly swelled and her brain shortcircuited. Pull. Her belly shrank to its usual flat, trim shape. Thrust! Her hands jumped where they lay before falling back down on the cock-shaped outline in her stomach. In. Out. In. Cum. Out. In. Entire body coated with spunk, Merrill thrashed about mindlessly, her head as fucked as her body.

Undisturbed by the elf's flailing, the qunari slammed his cock into her again and again, easily bottoming out in her cunt and stretching her supple flesh close to the breaking point.

When she could move again, it was only because the qunari had stopped. She could still feel the massive cock stretching her, thrust deep inside her pussy, but it was no longer moving. She pulled her tongue back from where it had been lolling limply out the corner of her gaping, grinning mouth, and looked down at her bulging tummy, almost coming again from the sight and sensation of being stuffed to capacity.

"Stroke me," the qunari ordered.

Merrill reached down between her legs for the part of the shaft she had been unable to take, but the qunari stopped her, grabbed her wrists and placed her hands down on her belly, which twitched as the cock inside her twitched.

"Here."

Merrill's eyes widened, but she began to caress her stretched flesh, pushing down on the massive intruder. Stroking the entire mound down her belly, then cupping the head through her straining tummy, she kneaded the length of the qunari's cock, and it grew even thicker and harder under her fingers, the qunari groaning at the sensation. The cum covering her providing lubrication, she began to rub faster and faster, both hands flying up and down her stomach, then just one as she began to keep the other at the top, massaging the qunari's massive cockhead. It twitched, and she felt on the verge of cumming again, her eyes rolling back. She couldn't imagine how good she would feel once it started throbbing the way it did in her throat, once it started filling her up again!

It did not take long for her to get her wish. The bizarre handjob only lasted for a couple of minutes before the qunari's cock began to swell. Merrill increased her efforts, jacking off the mound in her stomach as fast and hard as she could, and the qunari growled as he began to spew his thick seed deep in her cunt, each spurt filling her with physical pressure as it flooded her womb. 

The sensations pushed Merrill into another brain melting orgasm - to say nothing of when the qunari began to fuck her again, thrusting deep and long with his still spurting cock, even as Merrill writhed on the ground, eyes rolled back, tongue flopping limp in her mouth, hands pressed to her rapidly growing stomach, jiggling with every thrust.

She must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing she knew was feeling the thick cock that had plugged her up sliding out of her stretched cunt with a syrupy pop, followed by a flood of cum. Her stomach was shrinking, but it remained bloated with spunk even when the torrent escaping her body trickled down and stopped, and the qunari bent down to stroke it, jiggling it and squeezing.

"Empty yourself," he ordered. "Before I claim the next hole."

Oh, he couldn't mean - but he did! She felt positively giddy and hurried to press her hands down where the qunari's had been, sinking into the large bulge the giant had left in her belly, forcing the contents to trickle out between her thighs. 

She had hoped he help her with it - hoped for something rougher this time, maybe his fist, or better yet a stomp to flatten her bloated tummy, something that would send the cum squirting out of her and leave her breathless. 

Instead he circled around her and knelt over her head, pointing his cock between her lips again. 

That was almost as good.

Merrill eagerly opened her mouth for him, and the qunari wasted no time forcing his cock inside. 

Slippery and dripping with cum and with her head tilted back, it went in easier than it had the first time, but the qunari was not going to take it easy on her, pushing just the head of his cock down and pulling out again, the crown scraping the entrance to her throat. Noisily gagging, Merrill stuffed four fingers up her cunt, still not stretching it as much as the cock she had taken, and matched his thrusts in her throat with her hand while her other continued to pressure her cum-inflated womb. 

Choking and retching, she felt her cunt twitch with every throat-bulging thrust of the qunari's cock, white and clear cum dribbling out under her fingers to join the pool on the ground. Her stomach was shrinking, the hand pushing down on it slowly squeezing the spunk of her. Each time the qunari yanked his cock out of her throat, it pulled gobs of slimy drool with it and her face was covered in it, dripping in her nose and making her choke, covering her eyes. Her tummy was finally flat and empty again, so she lifted her left hand to her throat to feel the way it bulged and stretched with each thrust and began to squeeze it when she felt the fist-sized cockhead entering, and squirmed and whimpered as the sensation nearly made her orgasm again.

The qunari laughed, and yanked his cock back, freeing it from her throat with a sloppy wet noise that brought sheets of throat gunk and precum coating her face. Merrill gagged hard and noisily and gasped and panted, waiting for him to ram that cock back in.

But he never did, and instead rose and circled around again. A large finger came down to press on her stomach, and he grinned when it resulted in no more than a trickle of jizz from her abused cunt.

"Good. You are empty." He grinned unsettlingly. "Let us change that."

Then he hauled her up and turned her over, and shoved her down on her hands and knees.

"P-please! Careful!" she managed to whimper, as she felt the pointed tip of that huge dick pushing against her asshole.

All the qunari did was place his massive hands on her upturned cheeks and spread them before he continued to push. 

There was no stopping it. Merrill's tight anus slowly widened under the relentless force, painfully stretching to accommodate the full, fist-sized girth. Merrill kicked and screamed, but nothing stopped the giant cock as it forced itself deeper and deeper, until finally the head popped in and her tiny hole tightened desperately around the shaft behind it.

"This time," the qunari rumbled behind her, "you will take all of it."

Then he thrust, burying almost a third of his cock in Merrill's ass in one go, the pressure driving the air from her lungs and flattening her womb from behind, forcing the last drops of cum out her pussy in a single thick jet. Gasping for air, she looked down at her stomach to find it bulging again, every bit as much as it had before.

The qunari thrust again. Her hands slipped and she landed face down in the puddle of mingled cum, ass high in the air. 

The qunari pushed, sliding deeper, and Merrill felt her body shift and stretch to accommodate it, far deeper than she had taken it before. A quick look below her confirmed the sensation. Her belly was stuffed far beyond her navel. Moaning in pain and pleasure, Merrill watched her stomach grow as the qunari pushed deeper and deeper into her gut, until she could finally feel the massive balls under that prick against her pussy.

That was when the qunari began to fuck her. No warning, just full on ploughing her ass, shaking her entire body, jiggling her tits and swollen belly with every thrust. 

Merrill didn't even have to feel it bottom out for the fifth time before she came, thoroughly impaled, writhing on the qunari's cock as it spread her ass far beyond what should have been possible. 

Each time that cock slammed into her, the heavy balls underneath slapped her pussy, driving her further along. Stuffed and squealing, Merrill's mind went blank. 

She was so full! She was so fucked! 

And before he was done, the qunari would fill her up even more - could she even take it? 

She must!

Slap, slap, slap, her ass and her pussy twitched with every deep, hard thrust, 

Merrill howled, gibbered, and moaned in spine-tingling, toe-curling, brain-melting pleasure.

The qunari did not allow it to slow him down. He grabbed Merrill by her cum-wet hair, pulling her head back, forcing her spine to arch tightly, raising her to hands and knees again.

Then his other hand came up, wrapping around her neck, then sinking a fat finger - easily as big as any elven or human cock she had ever seen - into the elf's gaping mouth, muffling her squeals slightly. 

Merrill sucked greedily at it while it toyed with her tongue and stretched her cheeks, and eventually pushed deeper, forcing her to throat it, and her moans and gasps became intermingled with wet gagging noises, nearly lost in the sound of the qunari's hips hammering her ass and thighs, and his balls slapped her cunt, each thrust coming hard enough that she felt as though she was getting purposefully spanked.

Matching the thrusts of his finger in her throat and his cock in her ass, the qunari seemed utterly tireless. Any ordinary lover would swiftly have worn himself out with the quick, powerful thrusts the qunari was delivering - but not so this one, who skewered his elven cocksleeve again and again, each time drawing muffled squeals from the drooling, twitching girl.

Merrill came hard, and repeatedly. Her asshole twitched and clenched, milking the fat prick stretching it, but did nothing to slow its movements. She squealed, writhed, panted, bubbled, choked, and eventually lost track of time entirely. 

It could have been minutes, hours, or days that she spent impaled on that cock, fucked without restraint. 

Her voice failed her, and her moans quieted. The level of noise barely changed - the rapid smacking of the qunari's hips against her ass and balls against her cunt and the wet sounds of the finger throatfucking her were every bit as loud as anything she could manage. She still gagged and slobbered, but even Merrill herself could barely hear it over the pounding, smacking, squelching noises her body made as it was hammered and stretched.

When the qunari sped up, cock swelling ominously inside of her, she was barely even conscious. Still, she knew well enough what that swelling meant, and her eyes widened along with her asshole.

It seemed as if the qunari came like a hose, pumping a steady, unbroken stream of jizz into Merrill's already overfilled body, flooding the flattened coils of her gut, swelling her stomach visibly, the outline of his cock fading into a wider, rounder shape.

Swelling steadily. Growing as the cum flowed higher and higher, filled her deeper and deeper.

Despite being kept from collapsing by the cock in her ass and finger in her throat, Merrill felt her heavy belly brush the ground as it swayed under her with every thrust into her ass.

And then, there was the unmistakable sensation of hot, thick jizz overfilling her stomach, pressuring the last seal that prevented it from escaping up her throat.

Gurgling, drooling, sheets of throatslop hanging from her mouth and chin, she tried to hold it back.

But the giant cock in her ass throbbed, and Merrill's stomach was conquered. Hot jizz poured into her throat, small rivulets escaping around the giant finger plugging her, joining the mess as it squirted and dribbled from her stretched mouth.

Merrill squealed in alarm as the pressure inside her grew. Even in a dream, she couldn't possibly take much more of this!

But she hadn't needed to worry.

The qunari rammed a second finger down her throat, stretching it wide, and scissored them inside her, leaving an unobstructed path up her gullet.

Cum gushed around the fat fingers, bloating Merrill's cheeks, squirting from her stretched mouth - and after mere moments, erupting from her nose as well in two thick, unbroken jets.

Merrill squirted, too, mind and body overwhelmed and nearly broken by qunari jizz and cock, bubbling and gurgling as she vomited a steady stream of spunk, each new twitch of the qunari's cock renewing the pressure in her belly, keeping the flow going.

Finally, the qunari yanked his fingers free from her mouth and forced her down on her swollen stomach, a merciless hand on her back crushing her against the ground, flattening the distended flesh.

Jizz noisily erupting from her mouth and nose with even greater force than before, Merrill finally came herself stupid, eyes rolling fully back, tongue lolling limply from her gaping, spewing mouth as she faded into unconsciousness and knew nothing else until she awoke in her bed the next morning, panties and sheets wet, her entire body aching with desire, her mind burning with shame, every part insisting that she had been tricked and that she couldn't possibly have allowed a _creature_ like that to violate her so thoroughly.

But it did not stop her from seeking out the very same spot again the next night, in the hopes of seeing it again.


	2. Merrill's Futa Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is a rewrite of the original story featuring a futa qunari instead of a male one, for those who prefer their elves on the receiving end of a girlcock instead._

One night when Merrill was traipsing through the Beyond, or the Fade as those silly humans liked to call it, she happened to find herself.

Truth to be told, that was not strictly the case, but she thought that was a neat thing to call it.

What she actually found was someone who looked exactly like her, from her short black messy hair to her vallaslin tattoos. She could tell it was a very good imitation of her body, since all of which were on display because the other her was naked. And touching herself.

"Touching herself" as a bit of an understatement. The other Merrill was on her back, legs spread, one hand between them and three fingers pumping hard into her cunt, which was, from the looks and sounds of it, extremely wet. Not that Merrill could hear much of it, because the other her was also moaning lustfully, in Merrill's own voice.

The sight was both vaguely unsettling and arousing, and Merrill was still trying to decide if she should say something, just watch, or get the heck out of there, when the other Merrill began to climax, bucking and heaving and squirting all over her hand and thighs.

All finished, she sat up slowly and began to lick her fingers clean, before she looked up at the intruder and said, fooling no one:

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

Merrill hesitated for a moment. It didn't _look_ like a desire demon, but then again desire demons could look like anything they, well, desired.

"Um, you must be a spirit of - of-"

"Of _lust_ ," the other her filled in.

Merrill winced. "Oh. That was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

"I thought so," said the other Merrill. 

"You're not going to ask me to let you into my head, are you?"

The other Merrill made a dismissive gesture. "I like it here. Where else would I be able to find so many desires gathered in one place? Like yours." She grinned toothily. "You like them big and horny, don't you?"

Merrill wasn't sure what to answer, but ended up just gaping in surprise, because the next moment there was a tall, golden-skinned qunari woman sitting where the other Merrill had been. Every bit as feminine as Merrill's own body had been, but in a very different manner, with heavy, bronze-tipped breasts, wide hips, and lean, sculpted muscles clearly outlined under the supple skin.

Merrill squirmed where she stood, her eyes wide and round, her knickers suddenly clinging to her crotch. 

"I don't want your mind," the spirit said, now in the deeper tone befitting a larger, stronger woman, "but your body looks quite delectable. Why don't you come over here and let me have a taste?"

"Mythal have mercy," Merrill breathed, unable to take her eyes off the giant in front of her. "That looks _dangerous_!" 

Between the spirit-qunari's legs, right above the pussy it had been so eagerly fingering before, there was now a cock, large even for her impressive height. It wasn't even hard yet, and still it seemed impossible. Merrill would not deny that she _wanted_ it, but there was no way that monster could fit inside her slender little body.

The qunari laughed, voice now deep and husky. "In your world, perhaps. In _mine_ , it will fit. _Come_ , girl."

It almost felt as if the spirit had a finger up her cunt and was pulling her towards it. Merrill took a hesitant step, then another, and another. Then she cautiously reached out and prodded the enormous shaft with one bare foot. It felt warm and silky. She tried again, more resolute, and the thick length twitched as she stroked it. Fascinated, she continued stroking, and the massive prick grew harder - and longer, and fatter, and the veins became more pronounced, in some parts as thick as one of her fingers... 

Soon, it was so hard it raised itself off the ground, and no matter how Merrill pushed, she couldn't get it to tilt down again.

It wasn't enough for the spirit. Merrill gave a shriek as it grabbed and shredded her garments, scattering pieces of cloth around her; then folded her arms over her breasts (and hard, aching nipples), glaring.

"Hey!"

The woman smirked, one hand toying with her own, much larger breasts, nipples every bit as hard as Merrill's. "They are not real, girl. And you have... _bigger_ things to worry about."

The word _bigger_ was accompanied by a strong finger sliding up her cunt, stretching her almost painfully wide - it was probably as thick as any cock she had ever seen on an elf. And with the last word, the finger slid out again, leaving her empty and aching for more.

"Taste me," the spirit ordered, and this time Merrill did not hesitate. She knelt gracefully, wrapped both hands around the qunari's cock, and raised it to her lips and tongue. 

The head was pointier than she was used to, and it was probably fortunate; any woman prepared to take that monster would need all the help she could get! It did not have much of a taste - wasn't real flesh after all, but was faintly musky and musty, not at all unpleasant. 

The qunari woman smirked, lazily playing with her nipples as she watched.

Merrill began to lick across the slit and soon felt a drop of salty, slippery fluid coating her tongue and mingling with her saliva. It made it easier, at first, but soon the precum dripping from the huge cock was filling her mouth, forcing her to swallow or let it pour down her chin. She tried swallowing for a while, but eventually had to resign herself to drooling all over her chin, her tits and her thighs.

As she felt the hot, sticky precum covering her body, one of the qunari's powerful hands came up to grip the back of her head and began to pull her closer. Squealing in protest, Merrill tried to resist, but there was no contest. Soon, the tip of the qunari's cock lay lodged between her teeth, stretching her jaw to what had to be the limit.

Or what should have been far _beyond_ the limit.

Mercifully, the qunari stopped there, then pulled Merrill back again, using the grip on her head to pull her upright.

"Relax," the qunari said, her deep voice reverberating through Merrill's body. A finger slid in between the elf's thighs again, all the way inside her to the hilt, and Merrill's head spun, her legs suddenly shaking and weak. "You will be able to take it. You want me to fuck your mouth and feed you my spunk."

Merrill whimpered, squirming so much she almost seemed to dance where she knelt as the qunari's finger pumped into her dripping pussy. She pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of a hand as she glared accusingly. "You _made_ me want..."

"I _suggested_. The desire is all yours."

Merrill squealed. Even just the words made her knees weak. _You want me to fuck your mouth._

"F-feed me," she croaked. The spirit leaned in with a toothy grin.

"What was that, elf girl?"

"Feed me your spunk!" Merrill blurted out, cheeks colouring. She was used to such language from Isabela, but saying it herself was different. "Please?" she added. It did not make things better. But the woman laughed and pulled her in once more, until the tip of her cock was hovering in front of Merrill, covered in spit and precum, wet and glistening.

Without being prompted, Merrill opened her mouth and began to lower it over the slick cockhead, stopping only when her teeth began to scrape against it on both sides. Then, the qunari's grip tightened and began to pull her down, slowly forcing her mouth wider until the head of that cock popped inside her mouth, filling it completely, pressing her tongue flat against the bottom of her mouth.

Jaw aching, Merrill looked up at the qunari, questioning, and the woman answered by pulling her further down, the tip of her cock suddenly entering the back of Merrill's throat. Gagging, eyes watering, the elf began to pull back - _tried_ to pull back, but the hand behind her head did not budge and she found her body being forced down instead, her head being tilted back, and she began to realize that the spirit wasn't just content to fuck her shallow little mouth - it wanted more, and _deeper_.

That realization came only seconds before the qunari began to push, forcing her cock slowly but inexorably down Merrill's slender throat. Clawing at her neck, Merrill felt it bulge out as the fist-sized glans made its way down into her body, then narrow slightly as it passed, leaving only the slightly thinner shaft behind. 

Deep down Merrill's throat the qunari cock pushed, almost halfway down its immense shaft, before she began to slide back out, until only the head remained in her mouth. Merrill looked up pitifully, cheeks wet with tears, and the qunari began to wipe them off.

"Good girl," she rumbled, petting Merrill's hair. "Such a tight little throat. Tell me, girl. Are you hungry for my cum?"

Merrill realized that she was nodding as best she could. And the qunari laughed before she began to plunge into her willing victim's throat again.

Harder and faster this time, lubricated with precum and thick, sticky saliva from the depths of her throat, the qunari cock plunged past the wet mark Merrill's lips had made on the first push, until she truly was taking half the massive shaft, her neck bulging around it, twitching as she gagged on the thick girth, eyes watering and blurring her vision of the giant in front of her.

The qunari didn't give her another chance to change her mind. She fucked Merrill, slowly at first, then faster, thick shaft churning her throat with long strokes, filling just her mouth one moment, then forcing it down towards her stomach, constantly dripping with precum. Each time Merrill gagged, her pussy twitched. Every time she choked, her throat constricted around the cock fucking it. Nothing slowed it down, and soon the hand on her head tightened and the qunari's strokes grew faster, plunging mercilessly down Merrill's abused throat. 

Thick, ropey saliva clung to the massive shaft every time it slid back, and soon Merrill's face was coated with it, drool hanging from her chin and smeared across her flushed cheeks, even getting in her nose while she tried to breathe, but even when she coughed and choked on the slimy saliva, the qunari kept fucking her mouth. Deep down into her throat, and back up. Once or twice the qunari yanked her cock free of Merrill's mouth and slapped it across her face while the elf coughed and gasped, spreading her spit and precum over her flushed skin, thick enough to cover her tattoos. Then she pried Merrill's jaw open again and forced her cock back in the girl's drooling mouth, making a few shallow thrusts, causing her to gag hard each time the pointed cockhead reached the back of her throat and pulled away. Then the qunari started to stuff the rest of her cock inside, stretching Merrill's throat with agonizing slowness.

Eyes watering, Merrill panted through her dripping nose, wincing in pain and discomfort, but her cunt twitched at the sensation of having the slick shaft forced down her gullet, her body invaded so forcefully. The qunari paused halfway in, then pushed another few inches inside her stretched mouth, sinking deeper than she ever had before, before she started fucking her again with short, quick strokes Merrill could feel all the way down in her chest.

When the woman began to cum, Merrill barely noticed at first, just feeling another kind of twitch in the thick length buried down her throat. It wasn't until the third or fourth time that she realized what was happening, that thick cum was being pumped directly into her stomach, filling her up even further. The thrusts grew faster as the qunari's prick twitched and pulsed, depositing its thick load in the tiny elf, but as she felt her belly filling up, the spirit slowly began to withdraw, until the crown of her cockhead ground against the back of Merrill's teeth.

It happened just in time for another twitch and spurt of cum, this time filling Merrill's mouth with far more spunk than she could possibly hope to swallow. Cheeks ballooning with the sheer amount, a flood of salty cum spurted out between her lips and the twitching shaft stretching them. Instinctively she tried to swallow, and the immense load backed up in her throat. 

Two thick jets of creamy white qunari spunk squirted through Merrill's flared nostrils, spattering against the hard shaft in front of her. Gagging, choking and retching, she clutched her stomach, feeling it grow with the amount of jizz the qunari was depositing down her throat, even when large parts of it were escaping through her mouth and nose. 

Throat clogged, unable to breathe, Merrill's head was beginning to feel light and everything started to grow black until suddenly the pressure on her jaw disappeared, leaving her coughing and panting, head spinning as she tried to clear her throat, keep down all the cum she had swallowed and draw breath at the same time. 

The qunari allowed her to breathe for a short while.

Then she wrapped her hands around Merrill's waist and slowly, mercilessly pressed her thumbs into the soft mound in the elf's stomach, forcing it up and in until the pressure inside her built to unbearable levels.

Merrill's eyes rolled back and her cunt spasmed, coating her thighs in clear girlcum, and gagged once more, a fountain of jizz erupted from her stretched throat. Cum spewed from her mouth and nose, forming a big slimy puddle under her before her stomach had emptied and was back to its usual flat shape and the qunari released her and allowing her to drop to her hands and knees in the pool of spunk. As she panted and heaved, the qunari began to rub her cock over the elf's face, smearing it with thick white sperm.

"Tell me, girl. Do you still lust for more?"

Merrill lifted one hand, wrapped it around the throbbing shaft before her, pulled it down and started to lick its tip as if she could not get enough of the qunari's spunk. 

The woman laughed, pulled out of Merrill's grasp and threw her down on her back right in the middle of the puddle of cum. She grabbed the elf by the ankles and parted her legs, forcing them into a split, aimed her prick at Merrill's dripping cunt, and began to push.

Merrill could never have believed it, but having her throat fucked, being fed so much cum and then having it forced out of her had made her even wetter than before. Gurgling, she accepted the tip of the qunari's cock, feeling it stretching the entrance to her cunt, just like it had stretched her mouth before. Stretching, stretching, then pop! as the cockhead slid in, well lubricated with spit, cum and her juices. 

She got a slight reprieve before the qunari began to push again, and Merrill raised her head to see her lower abdomen shifting and growing as more and more of the qunari's cock entered her. Soon there was an oblong bulge in Merrill's lower stomach, and she put her hands down to feel it, staring in disbelief as the cock inside her flexed and the bulge in her belly twitched over it. She could feel the outline of the head inside her, bigger than the rest of the shaft, and even the ridge at the back as it forced her stomach out around it.

The qunari pushed, and the bulge crept closer to Merrill's navel. Speechless, stuffed to capacity, the elf stroked the cock-mound with shaking fingers, eyes wide as she felt her body stretch, stretch and _stretch_ to accommodate the enormous shaft.

The qunari pulled back, and thrust, hard. The bulge in Merrill's stomach jumped under her fingers, reaching all the way up to her bellybutton. 

Merrill did not notice. 

Merrill was coming, bucking wildly, sliding about in the puddle of jizz underneath her, coating the qunari's breasts, stomach, thighs and cock with her own clear cum. 

The qunari thrust again. Merrill came again, belly jumping from the cock impaling her, howling in ecstasy.

She could not stop the qunari, but it was the furthest thing from her mind. Thrust! Her belly swelled and her brain shortcircuited. Pull. Her belly shrank to its usual flat, trim shape. Thrust! Her hands jumped where they lay before falling back down on the cock-shaped outline in her stomach. In. Out. In. Cum. Out. In. Entire body coated with spunk, Merrill thrashed about mindlessly, her head as fucked as her body.

Undisturbed by the elf's flailing, the qunari slammed her cock in again and again, easily bottoming out in the elf's cunt and stretching her supple flesh close to the breaking point.

When Merrill could move again, it was only because the qunari had stopped. She could still feel the massive cock stretching her, thrust deep inside her pussy, but it was no longer moving. Merrill pulled her tongue back from where it had been lolling limply out the corner of her gaping, grinning mouth, and looked down at her bulging tummy, almost coming again from the sight and sensation of being stuffed to capacity.

"Stroke me," the qunari ordered.

Merrill reached down between her legs for the part of the shaft she had been unable to take, but the qunari stopped her, grabbed her wrists and placed Merrill's hands down on her belly, which twitched as the cock inside her twitched.

"Here."

Merrill's eyes widened, but she began to caress her stretched flesh, pushing down on the massive intruder. Stroking the entire mound down her belly, then cupping the head through her straining tummy, she kneaded the length of the qunari's cock, and it grew even thicker and harder under her fingers, the qunari moaning at the sensation. The cum covering Merrill's body providing lubrication, she began to rub faster and faster, both hands flying up and down her stomach, then just one as she began to keep the other at the top, massaging the qunari's massive cockhead. It twitched, and Merrill felt on the verge of cumming again, her eyes rolling back. She couldn't imagine how good she would feel once it started throbbing the way it did in her throat, once it started filling her up again!

It did not take long for her to get her wish. The bizarre handjob only lasted for a couple of minutes before the qunari's cock began to swell. Merrill increased her efforts, jacking off the mound in her stomach as fast and hard as she could, and the qunari growled as she began to spew her thick seed deep in Merrill's cunt, each spurt filling her with physical pressure as it flooded her womb. 

The sensations pushed Merrill into another brain melting orgasm - to say nothing of when the qunari began to fuck her again, thrusting deep and long with her still spurting cock, even as Merrill writhed on the ground, eyes rolled back, tongue flopping limp in her mouth, hands pressed to her rapidly growing stomach, jiggling with every thrust.

She must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing she knew was feeling the thick cock that had plugged her up sliding out of her stretched cunt with a syrupy pop, followed by a flood of cum. Her stomach was shrinking, but it remained bloated with spunk even when the torrent escaping her body trickled down and stopped, and the qunari bent down to stroke it, jiggling it and squeezing.

"Empty yourself," she ordered. "Before I claim the next hole."

Oh, she couldn't mean - but she did! Merrill felt positively giddy and hurried to press her hands down where the qunari's had been, sinking into the large bulge the giant load had left in her belly, forcing the contents to trickle out between her thighs. 

She had hoped the qunari would help her with it - hoped for something rougher this time, maybe her fist, or better yet a stomp to flatten her bloated tummy, something that would send the cum squirting out of her and leave her breathless. 

Instead the qunari circled around her and knelt over her head, pointing that cock between her lips again. 

That was almost as good.

Merrill eagerly opened her mouth for her, and the qunari wasted no time forcing her cock inside. 

With her head tilted back and the cock slippery and dripping with cum, it went in easier than it had the first time, but the qunari was not going to take it easy on her, pushing just the head of her cock down and pulling out again, the crown scraping the entrance to Merrill's throat. Noisily gagging, Merrill stuffed four fingers up her cunt, still not stretching it as much as the cock she had taken, and matched the woman's thrusts in her throat with her hand while her other continued to pressure her cum-inflated womb. 

Choking and retching, she felt her cunt twitch with every throat-bulging thrust of the qunari's cock, white and clear cum dribbling out under her fingers to join the pool on the ground. Her stomach was shrinking, the hand pushing down on it slowly squeezing the spunk of her. Each time the qunari yanked her cock out of Merrill's throat, it pulled gobs of slimy drool with it and the elf's face was covered in it, dripping in her nose and making her choke, covering her eyes. Her tummy was finally flat and empty again, so she lifted her left hand to her throat to feel the way it bulged and stretched with each thrust and began to squeeze it when she felt the fist-sized cockhead entering, and squirmed and whimpered as the sensation nearly made her orgasm again.

The qunari laughed, and yanked her cock back, freeing it from Merrill's throat with a sloppy wet noise that brought sheets of throat gunk and precum coating her face. Merrill gagged hard and noisily and gasped and panted, waiting for the qunari to ram that cock back in.

But she never did, and instead rose and circled around again. A large finger came down to press on Merrill's stomach, and the woman grinned when it resulted in no more than a trickle of jizz from the elf's abused cunt.

"Good. You are empty." The qunari grinned unsettlingly. "Let us change that."

Then she hauled Merrill up and turned her over, and shoved her down on her hands and knees.

"P-please! Careful!" Merrill managed to whimper, as she felt the pointed tip of that huge dick pushing against her asshole.

All the qunari did was place her hands on Merrill's upturned cheeks and firmly spread them before she continued to push. 

There was no stopping it. Merrill's tight anus slowly widened under the relentless force, painfully stretching to accommodate the full, fist-sized girth. She kicked and screamed, but nothing stopped the giant cock as it forced itself deeper and deeper, until finally the head popped in and her tiny hole tightened desperately around the shaft behind it.

"This time," the qunari purred behind her, "you will take all of it."

Then she thrust, burying almost a third of her cock in Merrill's ass in one go, the pressure driving the air from her lungs and flattening her womb from behind, forcing the last drops of cum out her pussy in a single thick jet. Gasping for air, she looked down at her stomach to find it bulging again, every bit as much as it had before.

The qunari thrust again. Merrill's hands slipped and she landed face down in the puddle of mingled cum, ass high in the air. 

The qunari pushed, sliding deeper, and Merrill felt her body shift and stretch to accommodate it, far deeper than she had taken it before. A quick look below her confirmed the sensation. Her belly was stuffed far beyond her navel. Moaning in pain and pleasure, she watched her stomach grow as the qunari pushed deeper and deeper into her gut, until she could finally feel the massive balls under that prick against her pussy.

That was when the qunari began to fuck her. No warning, just full on ploughing her ass, shaking Merrill's entire body, jiggling her tits and swollen belly with every thrust. 

Merrill didn't even have to feel the qunari bottom out for the fifth time before she came, thoroughly impaled, writhing on the woman's cock as it spread her ass far beyond what should have been possible. 

Each time that cock slammed into her, the heavy balls underneath slapped her pussy, driving her further along. 

Stuffed and squealing, Merrill's mind went blank. 

She was so full! She was so fucked! 

And before she was done, the qunari would fill her up even more - could she even take it? 

She must!

Slap, slap, slap, her ass and her pussy twitched with every deep, hard thrust, 

Merrill howled, gibbered, and moaned in spine-tingling, toe-curling, brain-melting pleasure.

The qunari did not allow it to slow her down. She grabbed Merrill by her cum-wet hair, pulling her head back, forcing her spine to arch tightly, raising her to hands and knees again.

Then her other hand came up, wrapping around Merrill's neck, then sinking a strong finger into the elf's gaping mouth, muffling her squeals slightly. 

Merrill sucked greedily at it while it toyed with her tongue and stretched her cheeks, and eventually pushed deeper, forcing her to throat it, and her moans and gasps became intermingled with wet gagging noises, nearly lost in the sound of the qunari's hips hammering her ass and thighs, and the heavy balls slapped her cunt, each thrust coming hard enough that she felt as though she was getting purposefully spanked.

Matching the thrusts of her finger and cock in Merrill's throat and ass, the qunari seemed utterly tireless. Any ordinary lover would swiftly have worn herself out with the quick, powerful thrusts the qunari was delivering - but not so this one, who skewered her elven cocksleeve again and again, each time drawing muffled squeals from the drooling, twitching girl.

Merrill came hard, and repeatedly. Her asshole twitched and clenched, milking the fat prick stretching it, but did nothing to slow its movements. She squealed, writhed, panted, bubbled, choked, and eventually lost track of time entirely. 

It could have been minutes, hours, or days that she spent impaled on that cock, fucked without restraint. 

Her voice failed her, and her moans quieted. The level of noise barely changed - the rapid smacking of the qunari's hips against her ass and balls against her cunt and the wet sounds of the finger throatfucking her were every bit as loud as anything she could manage. She still gagged and slobbered, but even Merrill herself could barely hear it over the pounding, smacking, squelching noises her body made as it was hammered and stretched.

When the qunari sped up, cock swelling ominously inside of her, Merrill was barely even conscious. Still, she knew well enough what that swelling meant, and her eyes widened along with her asshole.

It seemed as if the qunari came like a hose, pumping a steady, unbroken stream of jizz into Merrill's already overfilled body, flooding the flattened coils of her gut, swelling her stomach visibly, the cock-shaped outline fading into a wider, rounder shape.

Swelling steadily. Growing as the cum flowed higher and higher, filled her deeper and deeper.

Despite being kept from collapsing by the cock in her ass and finger in her throat, Merrill felt her heavy belly brush the ground as it swayed under her with every thrust into her ass.

And then, there was the unmistakable sensation of hot, thick jizz overfilling her stomach, pressuring the last seal that prevented it from escaping up her throat.

Gurgling, drooling, sheets of throatslop hanging from her mouth and chin, she tried to hold it back.

But the giant cock in her ass throbbed, and Merrill's stomach was conquered. Hot jizz poured into her throat, small rivulets escaping around the finger plugging her, joining the mess as it squirted and dribbled from her stretched mouth.

Merrill squealed in alarm as the pressure inside her grew. Even in a dream, she couldn't possibly take much more of this!

But she hadn't needed to worry.

The qunari rammed a second finger down her throat, stretching it wide, and scissored them inside her, leaving an unobstructed path up her gullet.

Cum gushed around the strong fingers, bloating Merrill's cheeks, squirting from her stretched mouth - and after mere moments, erupting from her nose as well in two thick, unbroken jets.

Merrill squirted, too, mind and body overwhelmed and nearly broken by qunari jizz and cock, bubbling and gurgling as she vomited a steady stream of spunk, each new twitch of the qunari's cock renewing the pressure in her belly, keeping the flow going.

Finally, the qunari yanked her fingers free from Merrill's mouth and forced her down on her swollen stomach, a merciless hand on the elf's back crushing her against the ground, flattening the distended flesh.

Jizz noisily erupting from her mouth and nose with even greater force than before, Merrill finally came herself stupid, eyes rolling fully back, tongue lolling limply from her gaping, spewing mouth as she faded into unconsciousness and knew nothing else until she awoke in her bed the next morning, panties and sheets wet, her entire body aching with desire, her mind burning with shame, every part insisting that she had been tricked and that she couldn't possibly have allowed a _creature_ like that to violate her so thoroughly.

But it did not stop her from seeking out the very same spot again the next night, in the hopes of seeing it again.


End file.
